Hurricane season 2025
Tropical Storm Andrea (TS: 45 mph) April 19- April 22 Andrea formed off the coast of Costa Rica, and started traveling north. As wind speeds increased, it hit the Erin-ravaged Cayman Islands and stalled. Then it died out due to lack of water in its system. Because the system stalled, Andrea brought lots and lots of heavy rain to the Cayman Islands, and mudslides significantly stopped the island country's recovery. Tropical Depression Two (TD:25mph) May 19-May 20 Formed off coast of Florida and dissipated shortly after. Hurricane Barry ( Category 1: 75 mph) Formed in Atlantic, intensified but became extratropical as it went towards Ireland. Caused damage in Ireland as extratropical low with winds of 30 mph. Hurricane Chantal ( Category 2: 95 mph) Formed near Bermuda and started going northeast until it died out over cooler waters. Tropical Storm Dorian (TS: 40 mph) Dorian was a short lived tropical storm that formed northeast of Puerto Rico and lasted a day. Hurricane Emma ( Category 4: 150 mph) Emma was a Cape Verde that struck the Leeward Islands as a strong Category 1 with 95 mph winds. The storm also hit Hispaniola and Cuba as a Category 3 with 125 mph winds and 115 mph winds, respectively. Emma reemerged in the Gulf of Mexico as a Category 1, and in the Gulf of Mexico, it supersized to a 150 mph storm. But it weakened drastically before its landfall on Corpus Christi, which was with sustained winds of 90 mph. After moving inland, Emma dissipated over Coahuila. Hurricane Fabian ( Category 3: 120 mph) Fabian formed in the Caribbean Sea from a wave off the coast of Nicaragua. It formed as TD 7 and quickly intensified to Cat. 1 Hurricane Fabian. It made landfall near Cienfuegos, Cuba with 120 mph winds. As it emerged into the Straits of Florida, it made another landfall at West Palm Beach as a Category 2 with 105 mph winds. Hurricane Gabrielle (Category 4: 135 mph) Gabrielle was formed off the coast of Senegal from a organized tropical wave that quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Gabrielle. As the storm further intensified, it began to take a northwest path, towards North Carolina. The storm was forecast to slam the Carolinas as a Category 3 or 4 hurricane. However, a strong nontropical storm shoved the storm towards the east and it weakened and dissipated 500 miles southwest of Ireland. Hurricane Humberto (Category 2: 110 mph) Humberto formed from a tropical wave off of Venezuela. It rapidly intensified to a near Cat. 3 Category 2 storm southeast of the Dominican Republic. It then made landfall at La Romana, Dominican Republic. It weakened to a low-end Category 1 as it emerged into the Atlantic. It weakened to a tropical storm but reintinsified into a low-end Category 2. It weakened before landfall on Bermuda, which Humberto hit with 90 mph winds. Tropical Storm Imelda (TS: 45 mph) Imelda formed off the coast of Mexico and grew slightly before making landfall at Galveston, Texas. It dissipated shortly after but brought lots of rain to the Houston and Dallas areas. Hurricane Jerry (Category 5: 175 mph) Jerry was a Cape Verde storm that formed 1700 miles east of the Leeward Islands. It went thru rapid intensification, and . by the next day, it was a strong Category 4. Jerry fluttered between Category 4 and Category 5 status but it made landfall on Martinique as a Category 4 with 145 mph winds. The landfall disrupted the storm and it reemerged as a Category 2. But it still reintensified to a Category 5 with 175 mph winds. The storm moved west and brushed the Honduran coast as a Category 4 with 155 mph, and it caused it to weaken to a Category 3 with 125 mph winds. It made landfall on the Belize-Mexico border near Xcalak, Mexico with 115 mph winds. It weakened and reemerged in the Gulf of Mexico as a strong tropical storm. It maintained this intensity until it made landfall near South Padre Island, TX. Jerry dissipated shortly after. Category:Future hurricane seasons